


The One With Sangria

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e20 The One With Rachel's Big Kiss, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Kissing, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Rachel does not have the energy for this
Relationships: Rachel Green/Melissa Warburton
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The One With Sangria

**Author's Note:**

> Aka what would have happened if the writers weren't COWARDS

**They giggled the whole walk back from the Sigma Chi luau, clutching at each other's arms and struggling to stay upright from all that sangria.  
“Shouldn't we be back at the house by now?” Melissa whined, trying to stomp her feet. Rachel laughed until she had to bury her face in Melissa's neck to keep standing. “Ray-Ray!”**

“ **I'm sorry, Melissa, I just -” she descended into giggles again, and Melissa pouted at her.**

Melissa Warburton walks into Central Perk and back into her life.

Rachel tries to breathe.

Melissa spots her, and it's all over.

**They stopped on the side porch where somebody had forgotten to bring the cushions in. They curled up together on the best wicker couch, Melissa half draped over her because she couldn't sit up right on her own, and she always got touchy-feely when she was drunk.**

**Honestly, Rachel was drunk too.**

Rachel takes her card and tries to pretend the paper does not scorch her fingertips.

Monica tells Joey in the worst way, and she has to do serious damage control.

**Melissa kissed her. Or maybe she kissed Melissa. But there were two sets of lips, and both tasted like sangria, and both of them kept stopping to giggle, because it felt silly and infinite and fun. They still had their coconut bikini tops on, and they knocked together as they moved. The sounds echoed, and that made them laugh too.**

Phoebe does not believe her about Melissa. She should let this go, but she can't. She and Phoebe used to live together; she should be able to trust her to _see_ Rachel as she is.

“I'm not saying that I'm a _lesbian!_ I'm just saying that this happened!”

**Melissa's lips were soft. Sticky. Sweet. Her hands were warm on Rachel's shoulders, and the skin of her hips right above her sarong burnt all along Rachel's hands. She never felt this way about Barry. It was never this fun with him.**

**She moaned into Melissa's mouth and tried to pass it off as another laugh. But they were not laughing anymore.**

**They were not kissing anymore.**

Melissa will not admit it. Phoebe doubts her.

Rachel will not allow it to continue. She wants this.

“ _Maybe_ , you'll remember _this_!” she cries, surging forward and taking Melissa in her hands, laying one on her.

It is better than she remembered, or maybe she is just a better kisser than she used to be, because Melissa's tongue is rolling along her own and Melissa's hands are wrapped around her wrists tucked up near her jawline, and she tastes like Cosmos now, not sangria, and there are no coconuts, just the sounds of New York traffic and people talking in the restaurant they just left, and they are not wearing sarongs, Rachel is her sleek dress and Melissa in the bright blue gown with bows on her shoulders that Rachel wants to untie so she can finally get her hands on those breasts.

“You love me,” Melissa breathes. “I was afraid you didn't return my love, but you do.”

“I thought you'd forgotten me,” Rachel reminds her, feelings still pinging with hurt.

“I could never forget you. I still dream about you. About us together. You're all I've ever wanted.”

“I want you too,” Rachel admits, because screw Phoebe and her doubts and her judgments about Rachel and her wildness. “You wanna come back to mine?” She plants a kiss on Melissa's jaw.

“I should, um.” She waves her cell phone. “My boyfriend. I need to tell him.”

Rachel nods. “Yes, go, do that. I'll be right here.”

Melissa moves away from the street, and Rachel waves the taxi away. Phoebe just stares.

Rachel glares. “I told you it happened.”


End file.
